The present invention relates to isoxazolin-3-one derivatives of use as antidepressants.
Senile diseases are rapidly increasing with increase int he age of the population. One such disease is senile depression. Indeed, the increase in suicide by the aged has become a social problem. Therefore, the need has arisen to develop therapeutic agents for treating such diseases.
Typical available antidepressants include imipramine (10,11-dihydro-N,N-dimethyl-5H-dibenz[b,f]azepine-5-propanamine), and mianserin hydrochloride (1,2,3,4,10,14b-hexahydro-2-methyldibenzo[c,f]pyrazino[1,2-a]azepine hydrochloride). The need remains to develop further antidepressant compounds.